Tainted Love
by majorfangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles for all the complications that keep them apart. Jonesy/Jen
1. Two More Years

**A/N: Their first complication: the most obvious one. Though they manage to fight it**.

It's not everyday someone admits to being in love with their stepsister.

I mean, I know there have been people marrying their cousins and stuff, and we weren't blood related, so why did it always feel so wrong and so right at the same time?

We're the only ones who know about this. Even our closest friends don't know about our relationship. We know that if we keep it a secret, there won't be any problems. We can just have each other and no one else.

But we don't have to be secretive much longer. We could tell people someday, because we would be free soon.

But not soon enough.

I can't wait for two more years. Because in two more yeas, we're both eighteen, both legal adults, free to do anything. In two more years, we won't be separated by the rest of them.

In two more years, people can't stop us from making out, holding hands, and being in love.

**A/N: Yeesh, that was hard to write.**


	2. Him With Her

**A/N: Finally, an update. I'll be having a chapter fic up soon with Jonesy/Jen in it, plus Wyatt/Nikki. This complication is the fact that Jonesy is in love with Nikki.**

I stare at Jonesy and Nikki and tears threaten to fall. I really did lose him, didn't I? I lost him to one of my closest friends, even.

Jealously is a terrible thing, but how can I help it? Used to have a crush on him? I never stopped liking him and that's grown into love over time. Our parents getting married only makes it harder, but the real pain comes with seeing him with my friend.

_Why can't that be me?_ I ask myself. I've always been there for Jonesy, why doesn't he love me? Why does he choose Nikki over me every time?

Seeing him with her hurts, but I don't let it show. Seeing him with her always kills me. Because him with her means he's not with me.

**A/N: The next complication will be their friendship.**


	3. Only Best Friends

**A/N: After this one, I'll write one more before I go on vacation this Sunday, then, when I get back, I hope to see some suggestions (read author's note below)**

She's one of my best friends, but that's the problem. We're only best friends and that means that us dating equals not cool. It was hard enough when Nikki and I went out, so being with Jen wouldn't really work at all.

She doesn't have a clue how I feel and I don't say anything to her. What's the point, we don't have a chance anyway. She dates people and do I, as if I'm not secretly in love with her.

So, for now, she's untouchable Jen, no man's land, do no go there, hands off, and she might be forever, but if she ever isn't, you can bet I'll be there, trying to win my way into her heart.

Ever if, right now, we're only best friends.

**A/N: Next complications: their personalities being different, being each other's opposite. Which, well, is the last one I thought of. I've covered all the complications I could thing of! If you have any ideas for complications, lemme know!**


	4. Not a Match

**A/N: Here it is…**

Everyone said they weren't a match, and the two were starting to think this was true.

He lived for the moment, she took everything into deep considering. She was responsible, he couldn't give a crap either way. The two were practically opposites, yet they were falling in love.

But everyone said they weren't a match, so the two were kept apart. Jonesy Garcia was Jen Masterson's opposite, and, even though they were in love, everyone said they weren't a match.

Not a match? Well, then, not a couple.

**A/N: I need new complications!**


	5. Nasty Pride

**A/N: Sorry, guys, but due to lack of interest and lack of inspiration, this is the last Tainted Love drabble. However, keep spreading the love! And if you write a fic for them, please let me know! I'm always on the lookout for more!**

They didn't want to admit their feelings. Neither of them would put their pride aside and tell each other that they were in love. Maybe it was because he never went for girls like her. Maybe it was because she was a perfectionist.

Whatever the reason, their feelings remained unspoken and a love unstarted. Was it worse that he dated her best friend or that she once been with his clone? Did either of them want this nasty pride anymore? How much longer could they live under the pressure of seeing each other ever day, but not being close enough?

It was enough to drive anyone crazy, but no matter what happened around them, they were in love. They didn't admit it, the love never started, but they still, in their hearts, had that tainted love.

**A/N: And that was all she wrote!**


End file.
